Various types of microphones and receivers have been used through the years. In these devices, different electrical components are housed together within a housing or assembly. For example, a receiver typically includes a coil, magnets, a reed, among other components and these components are housed within the receiver housing. Other types of acoustic devices may include other types of components.
In receiver applications, a coil is used to induce magnetic flux or field as electrical current is run through the coil. The magnetic field is induced into a ferromagnetic core which comprises a portion of a magnetic circuit. As the magnetic flux or field is induced into the magnetic circuit a portion of the magnetic circuit called the reed (or armature) is moved relative to the coil, this in turn moves a paddle, and sound is thereby created as the paddle moves the air. In some applications, the armature is configured to move air itself without the need of an attached paddle. The sound can consequently be presented to and heard by a listener.
In previous systems, the movable reed comprised at least a portion of the electromagnetic core of the coil, thus the coil had to be configured to provide a tunnel of space around the reed within which the reed is able to move unimpeded during normal operation of the receiver. In some versions, structures within the coil would be provided to impede motion of the reed during abnormal events such as the receiver striking a surface after being dropped. The coil would have to be constructed and assembled into the receiver with very tight tolerances, and the coils became expensive to build and complicated and expensive to integrate with the rest of the components of the receiver.
Another problem with previous approaches was that the coil was typically fit around the moving portion of the reed. Unfortunately, by winding the coil around the moving portion of the reed, the overall shape and configuration receiver was limited.
Another problem was that coils were often configured to match the electrical requirements of the specific application. With previous approaches, coils were deeply integrated into the construction of the receiver, and not removable or configurable after the initial manufacturing steps. As a result, manufacturing efficiency was lower due to lack of commonality early in the manufacturing process.
As a result of the disadvantages mentioned above, user dissatisfaction with previous approaches has resulted.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not necessarily required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.